mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (MNC)
The Assassin is a mostly-silent pro whose speed and cloaking ability make her deadly to the unsuspecting player. She never actually utters a word; she can only be heard to grunt, laugh, and hum. She can seem sweet and innocent, shown by her giggling after a Support heals her, as well as her nonchalant humming during her knife taunt. But she also has a sinister side, shown by her unrelenting brutality, and sinister laugh after her completed knife taunt. The Assassin is best suited for patient players who enjoy sneaking around the edges of a map and waiting for an opening to strike. Weapons Dagger The Assassin's primary weapon is a hardened, ultra-sharp blade designed to cut through the metal shells of Bots and Pro Armor alike. When the Assassin fully upgrades her passive skill, the Dagger is replaced with a Sword, which has better damage and a wider reach. Reloading is replaced by a short-distance lunge attack which does moderate damage, and Alt-Fire is a grapple attack which is fatal to almost any bot or Pro, especially when executed from behind. *Taunt: The Assassin spins the dagger around her finger, humming, and makes a knifing motion with it. She laughs or starts to giggle afterward. *Sword Taunt: She throws the sword up in the air, does a spin kick, and catches the sword. *Retro/Preseason Gear Taunt: She performs a one-handed handstand and, dagger in her other hand, playfully taps the ground repeatedly between her fingers. Finally, she chuckles, spins in place, and stands again. See also the Sniper for his version of the handstand taunt. *Outlander Gear/Cardboard Tube Samurai Dagger Taunt: The Assassin loosens her shoulders and then pulls her both of her legs towards her back in turn, to stretch out her quadriceps, all while humming nonchalantly. Shuriken Launcher The Assassin's secondary weapon is a wrist-mounted launcher which fires hardened, bladed discs. These discs travel comparitively slowly, but shots will ricochet off the Arena surfaces until they hit a target or about two seconds pass by without hitting a target. Like all secondary weapons, the launcher's alt-fire is a Grapple attack. *Taunt: She does three kicks, before doing a flip. She laughs afterwards. *Cardboard Tube Samurai Taunt: Chuckling, she takes her straw hat in her right hand, stretches her arms wide, and lets the hat roll on edge down her arms to her left hand, where it falls back and gets kicked back up by her foot, the hat landing back on her head. Skills Dash Light and nimble, the Assassin can dash into or out of a situation. This ability allows the Assassin to sprint at high speeds for a short amount of time, even while Cloaked. (see 'Cloak', below) Each upgrade increases the distance you can dash. Cloak The Assassin can use adaptive camouflage to render herself near-invisible to her enemies, allowing for stealthy infiltration and take-downs. Upgrades improve Cloak duration and effectiveness. When fully-upgraded, it can render the Assassin invisible indefinitely, guaranteeing one second of critical hits with the Shuriken Launcher when firing from Cloak. Smoke Bomb Using a technique as old as the ninjas themselves, the Assassin can detonate a disorienting smoke bomb, temporarily blinding nearby foes and briefly boosting her leaping abilities, allowing her to quickly evade overwhelming opposition. Upgrades improve the radius of the smoke bomb's blinding effects. Assassin The Assassin's passive skill decreases the damage taken from long falls while doubling the shuriken's ammo, and at level 3, swaps out the Assassin's dagger for a more damaging sword, and removes any damage taken by falling. Strategy *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill any enemy from behind except the Tank. *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill the assassin, Sniper, and Assault from the front. (Barring health upgrades/Support healing) *The Shuriken Launcher is not an effective damage-dealer (althought it will damage the Moneyball faster than the dagger), but may be used to finish off already damaged enemies or destroy turrets. On the other hand, it does do a fair amount of damage per shuriken and has no spread or damage falloff making it very effective against Deployed Tanks/Gunners and Firebases allowing you to outrange them while still doing full damage. *The Assassin's smoke bomb, partnered with a jump, followed by a stealth, is a good way to escape sticky situations such as botched assassination attempts. Make sure you activate Dash before jumping for increased speed and air control. *A sword lunge is an effective way to finish off an enemy with little remaining health. *While sprinting, the Assassin kicks up a little dust with every step, even when cloaked. This can be negated by constantly jumping while using Dash, effectively only leaving landing patches of dust. *Cloaked assassins give off an audible hum which can give away their presence. If your target has no rear security, consider avoiding the Cloak's use. At expert levels of play, be aware that an enemy may jump at the sound of your lunge. *Deployed Gunners and Tanks cannot be grappled, but can usually be killed safely with a ricochet Shuriken, or slightly less safely with a direct Shuriken hit. Attempting to hit them with a melee weapon is usually a bad idea, as it both exposes the Assassin to their friends and puts her in range of either their backpack jets or their main weapon, either of which which will kill an Assassin before she kills them. *If you fire your Shuriken while cloaked next to a deployed gunner you can usually kill him with one clip. Recloak for a sneaky getaway. *Avoid stacking Assassins on your team. If your team already has an Assassin, consider switching to a different class temporarily. Don't worry - even if you switch classes in the middle of a match, you keep your purchased upgrades. *A Gunners Slam ability can be nearly fatal if he sees you. It is safe practice to jump after grappling a Gunner especially if you are unaware of his endorsements. His health endorsement can generally be found based on the damage done by your grapple. *If you lack patience, don't play an Assassin. You won't be much help to your team if you keep running into a fight and dying. More importantly, focus Bots instead of Pros. The cash, speed, and juice garnered from them will allow you to kill enenmy turrets or Pros as needed. *''Always try to grapple from behind. Frontal grapples will usually lead to your target surviving, and with your grapple on cooldown, you are most likely to die. *It's best to ''never fight a tank 1v1, because of his large health pool and armor. Couple this with his Charge and Death Blossom abilities, he will kill you in seconds. If you must engage, either take him completely unaware with a back lunge-grapple, or weaken him into front-grapple kill range with your shuriken launcher. *Against an Assassin: A Level 3 Armor Upgrade will allow you to survive all front grapples. This allows you to catch the Assassin off guard and often leads to hilarious "WTF" moments. Recent Press Interview Press Quote 1: (when asked her thoughts on the new instant replay system) (Stared at reporter until reporter made uncomfortable.) Press Quote 2: (when asked to stomp her foot once if in favor of the new instant replay rule and twice if not in favor) (Stared angrily at reporter until reporter withdrew request.) Press Quote 3: (After another reporter made joke about her being 'great girlfriend material' on account of her being mute) (Assassin cloaked herself. Seconds later reporter was physically beaten by unseen assailant. MNC officials deny any correlation between the two incidents.) Personal Information Deadly, quiet, invisible. The Assassin has become one of the most popular combatants on MNC due to her acrobatic kills and cool cloaking ability. While unable (or unwilling) to speak (MNC scientists don’t know for sure) the Assassin carries out her duties with grace, killing quickly and seldom “showboating” like some of her teammates. Though a menacing and mysterious figure she appears at times protective of her teammates, but never at the expense of a win. Though she seems to have a thorough sense of justice, make no mistake, she is not a woman to be crossed, even by a teammate. Most of her fellow athletes keep their distance when off the field, save for the occasional awkward approach by the Gunner or Tank. In recent years there has been quite a bit of controversy surrounding the Assassin. Some scientists in MNC have reported an unusually high number of instances involving insubordination, with some Assassins even taking unauthorized leaves of absence from the team. Some have begun to worry that the Assassin clones are getting more difficult to control. Top management at MNC have downplayed the concerns, reasoning that her popularity with the fans is worth any such inconvenience. When the Assassin dreams, she dreams of a society that throws off its self-imposed shackles, unafraid to live as free men and women without the comfort and safety of a predictable existence. Silent by choice, she keeps mute so that her works will not betray her feelings towards the ruling overclass. Most of all she dreams of living as an Outlander, of raising children with a likeminded male warrior who'd rather die a free man than be a consumerist slave. *Notable DNA: Mary Lou Retton, Michelle Yeoh, Charlotte Corday *Likes: Independent thinkers, substance over style, being feared, the roar of the crowd, the rush of the kill *Dislikes: Rampant consumerism, cowardice, arrogance, being “owned” Trivia *The Assassin has the most taunts out of all the pros having six while most others have four (because of the Outlander Gear and Retro/Preseason Gear). Gallery Spec ops temp model.jpg|Conceptual design for the Assassin. In the whitebox version of the game the Assassin class was originaly male and was called "Spec Ops". Specops thumbs.jpg Category:MNC Characters